GingerBrave/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Crimson Sugar Crystal Dislike: Breakout Certificate |Affection Effect = Extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies |Associations = GingerBright - Trust Ninja Cookie - Trust Strawberry Cookie - Trust |Jelly = GingerBrave Jelly |KO = 용감한 쿠키 Yonggamhan Kuki Brave Cookie |JA = 勇敢なクッキー君 GingerBrave/Brave Cookie |ZH = 勇敢餅乾 Brave Cookie |TH = คุกกี้ผู้กล้าหาญ Khukki phooklahan Brave Cookie |Daily Gift = }} GingerBrave is a Common Cookie that was released with Choco Drop. He is the starting cookie every novice player gets for free. This cookie has been made into the game icon seen when players are downloading the application from the Google Play Store or Apple App Store. Skill Not just a running Cookie. He can Jump, Double Jump, and Slide too! Level Up will increase his Energy. Story GingerBrave was the first Cookie to escape from the Witch's oven. It is unknown how this Cookie came to life, but rumor has it that the Witch accidentally used magic powder instead of ginger powder. (New Frosting) ''GingerBrave decorated with love and affection. The red bowtie completes this new frosting suit. But...is he really dressed? Is he?'' (Tuxedo) ''Meet the MC of tonight's Halloween party, famous GingerBrave in his fancy tuxedo! No doubt he is going to be the best dresser of the night!'' (Ginger Claus Outfit) ''Although you are sure there's something familiar about this Cookie, he keeps denying it. Ginger Claus claims that he has brought the gifts from the North Pole, but...His creamy beard looks totally fake!'' (The First Grand Champion) ''GingerBrave was the first Cookie who earned the honor to sit on the throne of the Grand Champion! A remarkable achievement.'' Statistics Loading Messages General *No Cookie left behind! *Ready to escape? *Don't look back! *It's now or never! Let's go! *I need to escape! *I refuse to be eaten! *Did someone say "Run"? Let's go! *Quick! The Witch is away! Now's our chance! *I'm no ordinary cookie! *I've gotta get outta here! 1vs1 Race *Now, shall we run? *This is what I do BEST! *Let's do this. *Think you can beat me? Tired *Me? Tired? Can't? be... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * Hello there! * Hi, friend! Up for some fun? Like * Oh, you shouldn't have... But thanks, friend! * You're the best! Thank you! Talk * My favorite Sugar Crystals contain the power of earth! * Why does everyone keep giving me these weird looks...? * I will escape from here! You'll help me, won't you? * I can escape without any certificates, uh-huh! Gift * New Frosting General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Tuxedo General * Ladies and Gentlemen! * I look fancy tonight! * This party is gonna be fun! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Ginger Claus Outfit General * I'm not the Cookie you think I am! * Only the good Cookies get gifts! * Where's the chimney? * Don't tell anyone you saw me! Ho-ho! * This is for you! Ho-ho! * Ho-ho-ho! 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * GingerBright: She's the brightest Cookie I know! * Ninja Cookie: So cool to have a ninja on our side! * Strawberry Cookie: Strawberry's a bit quiet, but she's a lot of fun! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly modified. Trivia *He is featured in the early version of Cookie Run called OvenBreak, with the same goal. However, OvenBreak has a finite world. *With no skill attached, this cookie proved to be a challenge for skilled players alike to see how long they go and how much points they can earn with this cookie. *Most Cookie names in Japanese end with クッキー (Cookie) much like their English counterparts. However, GingerBrave's name is one of the exceptions. His name is 勇敢なクッキー君, where 君 (~kun) is a suffix added to refer to those of junior status, especially male children or teenagers. The other exception is GingerBright. *This is the only cookie without any special abilities. *In OvenBreak, he had a brother named Dozer (called KK in the sound files). After running from the Witch he was knocked out by a lollipop (and probably eaten by The Witch). After that Brave Cookie GingerBrave wanted to avenge for his brother by escaping the Witch's oven together with the other Cookies/Gingerbread. *Despite the skill effect showing an "increase" as Level 1 "Brave" gradually changes into the form of "Last BRAVE standing"; there are no special effects for this cookie at any Level - unlike other cookies. Leveling up the cookie will still give it additional energy, even though the skill does not increase. *He had his own messages every festival from 2018. ** In New Year Eve 2018, It said "Never stop running in 2018! Run, Run! Cookie Run!" ** In April Fools 2018, It said "It's time! Back to the Oven!" * GingerBrave's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Thanks for the cake!" * GingerBrave's response to the Valentine's Day 2019 event was "Thanks! I'm fueled up and ready to run again!"